


First a Flower Bud, then just Dirty Mud and Red Blood

by Soklpe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Death, Epic Poetry, Historical References, Innocence, Inspired by Music, Love, M/M, Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soklpe/pseuds/Soklpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven Rogers was the name of a beauty<br/>The Brightness and Calmness<br/>James Barnes was the name of a beast<br/>The Darkness and Madness</p>
            </blockquote>





	First a Flower Bud, then just Dirty Mud and Red Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synthpop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synthpop/gifts).



> This fanfiction is largely based on the song "Where the Wild Roses Grow" by Nick Cave and Kylie Mingoue. I recommend you to first read my story and then listen to the song (but it's not necessary).  
> This story is dedicated to Synthpop who is a lovely ff writer, and to my friend Lilie who is my current beta.  
> \-----  
> This is my first work I am publishing, I would be happy for comments of any kind.  
> As I didn't want you to be confused about some expressions, there are definitions to words I think you may find difficult:  
> hysterical - uncontrollable laughing or crying because of emotional stress  
> align - bring something together; in an embrance  
> serene - peaceful  
> tally - an amount or a record of something.

His name was Steven Rogers, but people called him the Captain America  
He never found out why, and that made him a bit hysterical  
His name was James Barnes, but he called himself the Winter Soldier  
He didn't tell anyone about it, for it would not earn him any closure

\----- 

From the first day I saw him I knew what my heart was yearning for  
The Captain stared into my eyes and lovely smiled  
For his lips were the colour of roses growing on the river's shore  
All bloody and wild

When he knocked on my door, and entered the room  
My trembling lessened while with the Other in align  
His hand wiped at the tears and he noticed the cheeks' red bloom  
All new and kind  
\-----  
On the second day I met him I gave him a flower  
He was more beautiful then anyone I've ever seen  
I said: "Do you know where no rose has to cower?"  
"Where's only scarlet red and the river clean?"

On the second time we met he gave me a single red rose  
He said: "Give me your sadness in turn for feeling serene"  
I nodded my head, as I look at the grassy meadows  
"If I will show you the roses will you be still keen?"  
\-----  
On the third time he took me to the flower alley  
We kissed and I didn't resist  
The last thing I heard was a word that ended my tally  
As he pinned me down and cut my wrist

On the last encouter I took her where the roses are spry  
The wind was quiet as a thief  
And I kissed him goodbye, said, "All beauty must die"  
I planted a rose between his teeth, and I felt no grief


End file.
